A Winter's Tale: old version
by moondocc
Summary: Original version. Abandoned. Rich brat Syaoran Li is forced to star in a movie as his master debut with famous actress Sakura Kinomoto. She could melt anyone's heart, but the person who needed it most was the person whom she refused.
1. Chapter 1: Let me show you my world

**Disclaimer: I own this fic, but I don't own CCS. *sigh***

**A/N: This is a new CCS fic, and it's soooooo super cool! I mean, just read on ok? But the chapter's gonna be short. Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

******

**Chapter 1: Let me show you my world**

**            "A beautiful girl lost, but finds her destiny waiting for her… a boy showed her his world…" a blue-haired man sighed dramatically.**

            "Syaoran, it's a great idea! I mean, ever since you became the manager of the Li Clan, you keep thinking up good movies! That's just magical." Eriol admitted.

            "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Syaoran said mindlessly, "did you find the main actress for this movie yet?" 

            "Well, not yet, but look at this!" Eriol said, holding a magazine in his hand, "You see that? Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, a supermodel, and she is coming here to audition from Tokyo for the part today." Eriol shot excitedly.

            Syaoran looked at the cover page. It was a beautiful girl with auburn hair made into a graceful knot behind her head, and a pair of emerald glittering eyes smiling at him. She was wearing an emerald T-shirt matching her eyes with a cut at her arms, and a plaid skirt (A/N: don't know how to describe clothing—don't like them very much, sorry).

            He smiled, his lips curling to a vivid tip, and handed the magazine back to Eriol. 

            "What do you think, Syaoran?" Eriol teased.

            "I don't care, just find me an actress by tomorrow okay?" Syaoran shouted, red sprinting up to his face. 

            Eriol smiled, and left the room.

            _A beautiful girl lost, but finds her destiny waiting for her—for tomorrow, the boy will show her his world, alone._

**A/N: I like my first chapter short, in case nobody reviews them :( I hope I get a lot of reviews for this story though! Please also review Twisted, a story about Syaoran being the most popular boy in school, and Sakura is the best friend of the most popular girl in school, Tomoyo, and after mistake by mistake, including naming the wrong person, an embarrassing Truth or Dare game, fate finally sew their threads together… Syaoran saves Sakura from a car crash… =_= must. Sleep. Must. Sleep.**

**Read + Review!! **


	2. Chapter 2: Supermodel

**Chapter 2: Supermodel**

**            "Syaoran, this is Kinomoto Sakura," Eriol said to Syaoran, who was working endlessly on his paperwork. "Oh, wait, and her manager Tomoyo (don't know howta spell the last name)." Eriol finished in awe.**

            Syaoran barely looked up from his paperwork but the scene immediately lifted his head. The beautiful auburn haired girl with emerald eyes stood in front of him, smiling warmly. "Hi, my name is Kinomoto, nice to meet you," Sakura beamed.

            "And my name is Li, nice to meet you, too," Syaoran said as he lifted his right hand to shake Sakura's. It was a steady shake, but Syaoran was already amazed at how graceful Sakura is.

            "And this is my manager and my best friend, Tomoyo," Sakura added as Tomoyo stepped forward. 

            "Syaoran, Sakura is going to play the part of the main girl, Sashimi (A/N: isn't that a pretty name?), and I just can't find a male actor." Eriol sighed.

            Immediately Syaoran sank into his chair, and looked out the window. "Can't you play 'Taracu' yourself, Eriol? You're a good actor." He said in disappointment.

            "I dunno, but all the other male actors aren't suitable." Eriol confessed.

            "Can't you at least prove one _single _one? You have to set your standards a little bit lower!" Syaoran shot. "Ms. Kinomoto, Ms. Daishiwigi (A/N: I have no clue what last name Tomoyo have!!!), you better leave this room for a little while before we settle this."

            Sakura and Tomoyo eyed him in confusion, and left for the door.

            "Now," Syaoran slapped his hand at his desk, "Tell me why you can't find a good actor." 

            "Well, they're either too fat or too thin; too tall or too short; too freaky or too nerdy; too bad or too stupid; too crazy or too inventive; too ugly or too gay; too goofy or too serious—" Eriol read from his checklist. "—And, check!" 

            Syaoran stared. "You kept a _list_?" 

            "Yeah," Eriol nodded shortly.

            "Hhhh," Syaoran sighed and sank into his chair, "Well, you're just good for the part," he said "generously".

            "Nope, I'm too blue." Eriol teased.

            "_Blue? BLUE?!!" Syaoran barked, "Why do mean blue?!" _

            "Well, the main boy's hair is supposed to be brown, but, I'm too blue." Eriol smiled innocently.

            "Why can't you just dye you hair?" Syaoran asked.

            "Because I don't _want _to?!" Eriol said angrily.

            "Uh, I don't think you have a choice," Syaoran smirked.

            "Yeah I do," Eriol smiled secretly. "I've never acted." He finished slyly.

            "Well, this could be your first _big _chance! Who knows, you might even be famous!" Syaoran argued. "As my all-time best-friend, you should sacrifice yourself for your best-friend!" he said defensively.

            "Point that out on the bible." Eriol said seriously and took out a thin, small pocket book from his pocket. _The Bible_, it said clearly on the front. Growing up in England, Eriol is a Christian.

            Syaoran looked hopelessly at Eriol, and said, "fine, don't do it then. I must have an actor by today!" he said mindlessly.

            "You already have one," Eriol whispered secretly.

            "Where?" Syaoran asked, turning his head to and fro.

            "Within yourself." 

            Sakura frowned. (She was listening outside the door, her ears glued to it… haha:)

**A/N: what do you think? Huh huh huh? Please review and read Twisted too!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Along or Alone?

**A/N: OMG! I didn't really get a lot of reviews for this one than I expected, so PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!! Must. Review. Must. Review.**

******

**Chapter 3: Along, or alone?**

**            "Taracu, there is something I wanted to tell you," said Sakura, who is playing the role Sashimi. **

            "Yes?" Syaoran said hopefully. 

            "I—I, I'm alone in the world without a friend," Sakura said as tears fell down her cheeks.

            There was a pause.

            "Cut, Cut, CUT!" Eriol yelled. "Syaoran, why do you always take _such a loooong time to answer back?!" _

            "Because, it all seems, so real," Syaoran squeezed out. "Look, Mr. Li, I'm really trying hard to cry you know, and now you ruin it! Just because you're the CEO of this whole movie corporation doesn't mean you _have to be the leading role!" Sakura said angrily._

            "Well, if Eriol here wouldn't be so picky, I wouldn't _have to play the stupid 'Tacaru'!" Syaoran argued._

            "Humph, well, if Jason came and play, he'd be way better than you!" Sakura thought out aloud.

            "Who the hell's Jason?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

            "He's my boyfriend, Jason Mashioto, and he's been a hit in Japan for ten years!" Sakura barked.

            "How old is he, fourty?!" Syaoran smirked.

            "You dare to say that again, I'll smack your head open!"

            "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Kinomoto's boyfriend is FOURTY!" Syaoran sneered, "Ooh, let's all be scared!" 

            Sakura's hair shot into every direction, and she grabbed the nearest thing by her—a candle holder, and threw it towards Syaoran's direction—he caught it in mid-air.

            "Why-you, arrogant, self-centered, crabby, idiotic—"

            "You know, my grandmother can do waaaaaaay better than _that!" Syaoran laughed heartily. _

            "Is he always like that?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, chuckling.

            "Not really, haven't seen him getting _that _wild in a _very, VERY_ long time." Eriol confessed. "Okay, now, you two-year-olds, let's get back to the movie!" Eriol shouted towards Syaoran and Sakura.

            "I don't know why you annoy me so much," said Syaoran mindlessly.

            "Because you're just a conceited CEO who cares about no one!" Sakura yelled.

            "You don't even know me, how do you know I'm conceited?" Syaoran asked, and walked back to the movie set.

            _Yeah, how **can I judge a person before knowing them? Sakura froze, and asked herself. _I wasn't like this before…_**_

_            "Sashimi, even if you don't have a real friend, I can be your friend," smiled Syaoran. _

            "You can?" Sakura asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

            "Yeah, and I'll show you _my _world." Syaoran said confidently.

            "AND, CUT!" Eriol shouted. "That was great you guys! I mean, if I wasn't mistaken, as the director, you guys will be making a hit movie in no time!" 

            "Yeah," Sakura chuckled nervously, avoiding Syaoran's stare.

            "Now, let's get back to Scene 1, where Sashimi gets off her train at the train station. We tried doing this scene for a long time, but Sashimi's eyes, they're not very sad when Sakura played it, as described in the book and the script _Let Me Show You My World. Sakura, I hope you do better," Eriol smiled._

            "Good luck!" Tomoyo waved.

            A girl got off the train and stared far for the city. It was Tokyo, snowing with white fluffy flakes, springing across the darkened sky. With busy street lights and tall, romantic buildings surrounding its belt, it looked like Christmas. The girl's eyes glanced hopefully at the people, but shadowed with doubt. 

            Her face was beautiful. Her egg-like face with two emerald eyes dotted on it, making her look as steadily as ever. Her auburn hair flew upon her head, dotted with white, small snowflakes, and two short braids on each side. Her eyes, again, showed hopefulness, it was blank, without a sign of life, and without energy.  She walked gracefully toward the exit at the train station, and sat on a low bench outside of it. She stared afar, she, was lost. Lost forever, in the city of dreams, until destiny grabs her little life, and led her into a whirl of magic.

            _A winter's tale._

**A/N: How do you like the title? Pretty darn good huh? I was originally gonna call it _Let me show you my world, _but never mind, it's gonna be _A Winter's Tale. I think changing the title to _A Winter's Tale _would be better, right? Please review and tell me so!! Please, I need reviews! Anyway, would _Summer of Magic _be better? Well, actually, there is no magic in this fic, but REVIEW ANYWAYS!   _**


	4. Chapter 4: Not Wanting to Know You

**A/N: if I don't get more reviews soon, I'm gonna discontinue this chapter… please review! The more the merrier! And once I delete it, you can_not__ **have the idea. So please introduce more of your friends to review, and also read **__Twisted!!_**

******

**Chapter 4: Not wanting to know you**

"That is like, _the best!" exclaimed Eriol, and Syaoran stood up too, abruptly, from his chair. The setting was magical, the whole movie is magical. _A Winter's Tale, _smiled Syaoran warmly at his thought, wonder what will lead up to it._

            "Ok, that's it, people! You guys can _all _go home and rest and come by tomorrow and we'll continue shooting. Sakura, great job, never thought those emerald eyes could show so _much!" Eriol smiled, and winked at Sakura._

            Sakura lowered her head, and smiled as shyly as ever. As a supermodel, she shouldn't be shy, but somehow, she managed to walk away. Syaoran was on the other side of the room, sitting on a sofa, reading a Hong Kong magazine—New Hottest Movies Today.

            Sakura walked over, and sat next to him. Syaoran stared, but said nothing. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Li, for my outburst today. It's just that, you know, I have a stereotype thing for CEOs, they have never really impressed me, and, I don't really like them." Sakura confessed.

            "Well, obviously you won't like me." Syaoran said coldly, and walked away.

            "No, no," Sakura stood to catch up to him, "It's not like that, it's just that, I, my boyfriend—"

            "Is none of my business." Syaoran finished the sentence for her and stomped away.

            "Please, wait" Sakura called, but lowered her voice into a whisper, "I want to make up to you…"

            Sometimes, winters are just so cold.

            Outside of Hong Kong, the coldness spread across the streets, and the icy feeling prickled like needles. Sakura disguised herself, wearing a pink scarf and a violet out coat, walked among the busy streets of Hong Kong. Everywhere businesses are blooming, and the soft, freshened smell of food came crawling from below her nose. Everywhere she looked, young couples held hands together, laughing towards winter. 

As Christmas is approaching, and as everything switched its attention to the beautiful decorated trees, Sakura's cell phone rang. It was a big ring, as everyone on the streets turned their eyes of confusion towards her. 

            "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way," sang the cell phone. Sakura pressed the "talk" button on her Sony Ericsson, and answered with a hush tone of "Hello!"

            "Sakura?" the opposite side questioned.

            "Yes, this is she. Who is this?" Sakura shivered as a breath of wind shot for her head.

            "Yo yo yo, dude! This is Jason, your bf, sup?" Jason asked in the "cool" tone.

            "Jason, this is no kidding. Please do not do that 'dude' thing in front of me, you know I hate that!" Sakura said impatiently.

            "Sorry, just trying to talk to you, that's all." Jason said apologetically.

            "It's ok, so, why call me?" Sakura asked.

            "Oh yeah, that's right, I'm at the Hong Kong International Airport right now, and I came to see you!" Jason laughed. Sakura dropped her cell phone immediately, unable to recover from the shock. "Hello? Helllooooo!!" 

            "Yeah," Sakura chuckled nervously, "something was wrong with the connection." _Damn, why does Jason have to come?!! "I'm back."_

            "Okay, the thing is, I want you to come and get me, because I don't really know how to get to your residence." Jason ordered. 

            "Fine, why did you come here?" Sakura paused.

            "Because, I'm afraid that my gf will get hurt by that goofball over there." Jason laughed.

            "Goofball?" Sakura asked in question.

            "Yeah, that whatever his name is, Syaoran or something?! Anyways, I'm gonna come here and I'm going to try out for 'Taraku', and that's that. (A/N: changed the spelling from "Taracu" to Taraku")"

            "You can't," Sakura said sternly, "I mean, Li is already playing 'Taraku' and we've shot about ten scenes."

            "That doesn't matter, I'll try out for 'Yumiko' then, he's the person 'Sashimi' likes," Jason said as-a-matter-of-factly.

            _No! Sakura yelled in her mind. __Anything but that disgusting, slimy, stupid actor! For a second Sakura tried to remain calm._

            "Ok, I will come and get you, and we'll talk this over when you get to my room in the International Hotel." Sakura said as she shut the phone as hard as she can and whimpered.

            "Why whimper? Afraid your food will run out?" a cold voice called from behind her.

**A/N: Ok, that's another chapter, review, also read _Twisted and _Lost.__**


	5. Chapter 5: Cold to warm, and warm to lov...

**A/N: OMG I'M _ROLLING _IN REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL GUYS! LUV'EM!!**

******

**Chapter 5: Cold to warm, and warm to love**

"So, you are inviting your boyfriend over to Hong Kong, right? Go and have fun, and I'm going to quit playing 'Taraku', he can do it," called a familiar cold voice from behind Sakura. She turned to see that same messy chestnut hair with the same handsome amber eyes that gave contempt. 

            "No, it's not like that!" Sakura explained.

            "I'll just bet that he does better than me." Syaoran said as coldly as ever.

            "No, no, it's not like that! He is _not _going to play 'Taraku', and even if he does, I'm not going to allow it." Sakura said sternly.

            "Oh, so you're the boss now?" Syaoran teased.

            "See, this is the reason I could never understand CEOs, I mean, they're just totally—" Sakura blabbered while Syaoran walked away, "Syaoran?" she whirled around and found him stopping dead in his tracks.

            "What did you say?" Syaoran asked in surprise.

            "That I could never understand CEOs?" Sakura chuckled nervously.

            "No, no, after that," he asked, raising his eyebrow.

            "Um, 'Syaoran'?" Sakura bent her back to pick up an "imaginary" something that she "dropped" to the ground.

            "Since when do you address me like that?" Syaoran said and turned around to meet Sakura's glittering, emerald eyes.

            "Look, I'm really sorry, Mr. Li, I am, it's just that—"

            "It's just that 'uh'," Syaoran said playfully while watching Sakura squeezing her words out. 

            "I'm sorry." Sakura said flatly.

            Syaoran let out a soft, teasing chuckle and walked forward leaving Sakura in between people. "Wait!" Sakura yelled. "Do you know where I can get a taxi?" 

            "Not from here," Syaoran waved. "Bye! And good luck with your bf, 'dude'!" he imitated. "Please, Mr. Li, seriously, is there any taxi around here?" Sakura asked anxiously.

            "Oh, lookie lookie, a famous supermodel without a bodyguard, huh? How pitiful. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Syaoran shook his head and walked forward.

            "Wait," Sakura yelled and caught up to Syaoran's arm for support, and looked up breathlessly—they stared at each other, Syaoran to Sakura's hand (on his arm), and Sakura at Syaoran. "Oh, oops, sorry, didn't mean that," she chuckled nervously.

            "Thank you, now please leave me alone," said Syaoran emotionlessly.

            "Not until you tell me where I could get a taxi," Sakura said stubbornly.

            "I did, and I will repeat, THERE IS _NO _TAXI AROUND HERE!" Syaoran yelled, blowing his head up. Sakura covered her eyes with her hands, and looked at him in fear as if anytime, Syaoran will eat her alive.

            "Thank you for telling me that!" Sakura whispered as left soundlessly. Syaoran groaned, and caught up to Sakura, giving her a soft, rhythmic tap on the shoulder.

            "Yes?" Sakura said faintly.

            "I'm sorry." Syaoran whispered and lowered his head in shame. "I will drive you there," he said bravely.

            "Oh well, in that case, where's your car?" Sakura smiled.

            "Damn," cursed Syaoran under his breath. "What made me to deserve this?!" he asked himself painfully.

            "Come on, now, let's go ride your car!!" 

**A/N: and yet another chappie! Please read and review! Must. Review. Must review. Please please PLEASE!!!! Okay, sorry about the cliffy, but I've gotta stop… =_= I didn't get enough sleep yesterday…**

******

**A/N: thank you for ALL your support and I luv y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Misunderstanding

**A/N: thank you for ALL your support and I luv y'all!**

******

**Chapter 6: Misunderstanding**

**            "Wow, this is a really nice black BMW," exclaimed Sakura cheerfully.**

            "Yeah, I know, and you're so poor that you've never seen one before, right?" Syaoran said teasingly.

            Sakura looked at him in disbelief, and turned away again. She tried to hold herself from crying, and finally she got out of the car. 

            "YOU KNOW WHAT? THIS IS _IT!_ I've had enough! I know I have made some mistakes in stereotyping and I said I'm sorry. Is this what you want? For me to go back to Japan and leaving this whole movie here??! IS IT?!" Sakura yelled while tears streamed down her face.

            "WELL, LET ME TELL YOU, I've had _enough _of this coldness of yours and you and your prejudice, because right now, I AM LEAVING!" Sakura barked as she slammed the door shut, and ran to the crowed streets and disappeared from it. Syaoran listened with his mouth opened, and unable to recover from the shock he has just experienced. 

            Sakura Kinomoto, just did _that?!! _

            Syaoran sighed, shook his head, and parked the car to an empty space. He took his time to get out of it, and walked alone on the crowded street. Everything looked so refreshing, the Christmas smell, the decoration, _everything. His handsome amber eyes suddenly spotted something up on the window in front of a large department store._

            An auburn-haired girl with glowing emerald eyes, smiled at him. She was wearing a white top with a pair of stylish white jeans, and next to her, a handsome messy chestnut-haired, amber-eyed, smiling boy was standing, wearing a black shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, and a pair of white jeans with one of his hands in the pocket and the other on the girl's shoulder.

            Spot this.

            Syaoran stared at the large photo in awe, and it took him at least a minute to figure out that that's him and Sakura. The movie! He remembered, _A Winter's Tale _is coming out in April the next year! 

            _Damn. Syaoran cursed. Just when everything was going perfect he maddened Sakura off the crew. For the first time he noticed how beautiful and attractive she is, how those eyes—WHERE IS IT LEADING HIM?!!_

            Syaoran shook away his thoughts, and walked forward, not daring to look on the department windows any more. Sakura's already gone, he thought, she has to be. 

            No, wait, Syaoran suddenly remembered, there is _no _taxi around here. He looked at the clock—it's almost 9:00pm, a dangerous time for a single, pretty girl to be around in Hong Kong. As far as he knows, she could be—

            Syaoran gulped, not daring to think further—

            Murdered.

            As the thought entered Syaoran's head, he ran to his black BMW, and drove as fast as he can. He looked at every street corner at every turn, everywhere—he could not find her.

            _Kinomoto__, I'm sorry, where the heck are you? Syaoran prayed to his heart, and continued searching. The clock ticked as fast as ever. He has searched all Hong Kong by then, and it's 12. _

            _Kinomoto__! Syaoran screamed in his mind, ripping his heart out. Finally he decided to head back to her hotel and report the police. _Yup, that's it, let them solve it. _Syaoran thought of the idea quickly._

            In five minutes, he arrived at the International Hotel at Cherry Blossom Street, and stepped inside. The hotel was rather grand, with big, fancy lights and paintings of cherry blossoms covering baby angels who were playing violin. _No time for any enchantments, _thought Syaoran bitterly, though he usually loved to stare at classical paintings because they give him so much ideas.

            As he almost merged to the front desk, his eyes spotted an auburn-haired girl facing back at him wearing a pink scarf and out coat. Far from behind he could hear hiccups of sniffing, and he pleasantly felt sorry for the girl. Unsure of what to do, he stepped up to the girl first.

            "Are you okay, miss?" he whispered gently into the girl's ear.

            The girl turned around, the emerald eyes staring at him, and whispered, "Mr. Li?" 

            "Kinomoto?" Syaoran said in surprise. "Kinomoto, is that you?" 

            Sakura nodded, eyes still red from crying. "Why-how did you get here?" Syaoran asked in disbelief and sat on the opposite seat across from her.

            "I-I walked." Sakura said stiffly, avoiding his eyes.

            "Oh, well, I've been wasting those time looking for you for nothing." Syaoran thought out aloud.

            "What?" Sakura raised her eyebrows, and let out a soft chuckle.

            "Nothing," Syaoran said as he blushed deeply. "You know, just thought you'd get into some trouble on the way with no taxi since its nine when you left."

            Sakura's eyes widened into a kind, gentle smile. "Really? That's so sweet of you! And I've been waiting here because the front desk person won't let me in." 

            "Why?" asked Syaoran.

            "I forgot my keys in your car," she said shyly.

            Long, silent, awkward silence. 

"I'm sorry," said Syaoran, lowering his head in shame.

            "It's okay, I'm sorry for bursting out on you." Sakura admitted, and beamed.

            "So, you're still in the cast?" Syaoran asked carefully.

            "Um, no," Sakura said playfully. Syaoran had suddenly stopped smiling. "I'm just kidding!" Sakura smirked. (A/N: imagine THAT! o)

            "So, um, why did you come here instead of going to the airport?" Syaoran asked.

            "Mr. Li, I CANNOT walk that far without a cab or someone to drive me." Sakura spat cursively. 

            "Well, I _am _sorry." Syaoran confessed. "Is now a good time to go?" he asked.

            "Only if you say so," Sakura smiled warmly.

**A/N: is this chap good? If yes, please review. If no, please review too! **


	7. Chapter 7: Airport Frenzy

**A/N: GOOD CHAP HUH? OMG, you guys just _have to review _Lost _and __Twisted! I mean, they're simply fabulous… actually, to slip you in a secret, this fic is my favorite one… That's why I'm so far ahead on this one instead of the others. On the other hand, I'm kinda sad only 21 people added me to their favorite authors list :(  Rather disappointed. Oh well. That's life._**

******

**Chapter 7: Airport Frenzy**

**            "Well, I hope that Jason isn't mad at me," Sakura sighed deeply.**

            "Why do you care?" Syaoran asked while stopping at a red light.

            "Because he's my boyfriend," Sakura said bitterly, "Why is my life so doomed?!" she frowned, and her face turned into a grimace.

            "Do you like him?" Syaoran asked out of a sudden.

            "What?" Sakura asked in surprise.

            "Do. You. Like. Him." Syaoran asked again.

            Sakura crossed her arms, and looked over at Syaoran. He stared at her, his cold amber eyes reflected seriousness. "Don't just go pushing my own personal business into your mind, because I'm _not _going to fall for it." Sakura said firmly.

            "It was just a simple question, all you had to do was to say 'yes' or 'no'. Why—are you scared?" Syaoran smirked.

            "For your information, I am not scared at all and it's my own private business whether I like Jason or not. And that does _not _concern _you, _Mr. Li, who has absolutely nothing to do with my life." Sakura said angrily.

            "So that's an obvious 'no'," Syaoran concluded. The lights turned to green, and found Sakura pursing her lips and crossing her arms.

            "How did you know?" she asked out of dignity.

            "Isn't it obvious, you dropping down your phone and whimpering about his arrival?" Syaoran laughed heartily.

            "That's the first time I've seen you laugh," Sakura said in surprise. Syaoran had suddenly stopped laughing, and drove on without another word.

            They arrived at the airport at about three in the morning, and Sakura ran to the front of the airport. Syaoran followed without a glance at her, and lowered his head as she led the way.

            "Wow, second time I've seen the International Airport, everything looks so grand!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. (A/N: I have actually _lived in Hong Kong for a while, so obviously I know about the International Airport =) "I mean, look, the windows are so big—"_

            "Jason?" Sakura said as she passed a sleeping passenger on the empty row of soft, comfortable couch.

            "Huh? What?" a boy about eighteen with spiky brown hair and gray eyes woke from a sudden. He was handsome, Syaoran thought, and extremely eligible for the part "Taraku". But why doesn't Sakura like someone who's handsome and famous, and possibly popular with girls?

            "Jason, it's me, Sakura," she smiled warmly, and took out her hand. Jason took it, and supported himself from his sleepiness. "Why d'you come so late? I've been waiting for—let me see, um, six hours!" Jason said angrily.

            "Well, there was no taxi around my place and I have nobody to drive me, and thank goodness that Mr. Li was so kind to drive me, otherwise I'd—" Sakura motor mouthed, leaving the part where she burst out on Syaoran.

            "Who?" Jason interrupted, a sudden unfriendliness came upon him. 

            "Mr. Li, CEO of Li Pictures," Sakura said awkwardly. "The famous producer Syaoran Li?" Jason asked sarcastically.

            "Yes, me," called a cold voice from behind him.

            "Um, Jason, meet Mr. Li, and Mr. Li, Jason." Sakura tried to break the tension.

            "Oh well, what have we here? The famous goofball 'Taraku' huh?" Jason laughed in a pathetic way.

            "And what have _we _here? None other than the famous sucker child actor, Jason Mishioto, son of Luke Mishioto, a complete idiot who got himself blown up!" Syaoran laughed coldly.

            "You dare to say that again, you-you GOOFBALL!!!" Jason roared.

            "Um, guys?" Sakura asked nervously.

            "Stay out of this." Jason commanded.

            "JASON! Mr. Li is kind enough to come and get you and in a week or so, he's going to be your boss! Is this the respect you're giving him?!" Sakura roared. 

            Jason looked at Sakura unbelievably, and barked back, "Whose side are you on anyway?" 

            "Yours, you idiot! But if you don't listen to me, you're going to end up getting arrested for a fight and THIS IS NOT JAPAN!" Sakura yelled, her face red as a cherry.

            "Well, I'm sorry, maybe I was a little crazy to think and come to propose to you!" Jason said angrily.

            "What did you say?" Sakura asked, suddenly tears started to stream down her cheeks.

            "I said, I was a little crazy to think and come to propose to you!" Jason repeated, and his ears went red.

            Sakura stood there, her eyes blank without emotion, and time stopped around her. Syaoran moved silently away, and sat in the back row of the couch where no one can see him.

            "You what?" Sakura whispered, her voice broke into chords.

            "I was going to propose to you, but now it's over." Jason said hoarsely, and walked toward the airport. "TTFE, ta-ta forever." Said Jason as he walked to the exit and emerged deeply into the tunnels.

            Sakura collapsed.

**A/N: Another chapter! Please R+R. I get a feeling that I'm not receiving many reviews in this one as in _Twisted _or _Lost. _Oh well. Review anyways, I'm BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!**

**

**A/N: HEY!!! Okay, Saturday night yet _nothing to do… FANFICS! _**

**Okay, crazy me… haha O_o, lotz! Finally some S+S romance!**

**Sorry 4 the late update :( I typed this chap a long time ago but I didn't wanna publish it :( neways, next is SS romance!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Heartbreak

**A.N. **I been looking over my fics. They're pretty bad writing and the plot's moving on real fast. I'm sorry if I wrote really bad before, but I'm compensating for it now :) I'm learning a lot of grammar and writing from my English class. When I wrote this, I was either 7th or 8th grade. Now I'm in 10th! Wow! Hahaah how the time has passed. I actually kinda wanna finish ALL of my fanfiction, but the thing is, when I published new fics, no one reviews, but there are like 100 hits to the story. I really don't think that's fair because the more reviews I get, the more energized and motivated I am to continue the story. So PLEASE REVIEW x)

This is better writing. And sorry for not updating in a looonng time : (

**Chapter 8: Heartbreak**

Sakura woke up one week later in a hospital. The first person she saw next to her was a tired Jason trying to catch up on his sleep, and Tomoyo with a bunch of yellow roses with a "Get well" card. She was surprised to even _see_ Jason at all, considering that he had just broken off their engagement. Groaning, Sakura reached her hand to poke Jason's nose.

"Huh, whatt?" Jason jerked awake, his head turning left and right.

"Oh Sakura! You _finally_ woke up! How wonderful!" Tomoyo laughed. She threw the patient the yellow flowers. "Look, the entire cast signed that 'Get Well' card! We really missed you at the movie!"

Sakura smiled. She could only do so much. Helplessly her focus traced back to Jason, who was now staring at her intently. "Tomoyo, will you leave Sakura and I for a moment?" Jason asked politely. Tomoyo nodded and headed out the room. She shut the door gently behind her.

Jason turned around, making sure that no one was disturbing their privacy. "Look, Sakura-"

"You don't have to say anything. How long have I been out?"

Jason stared. He shrugged his shoulders, "about a week or so, I guess."

"Ah." Sakura sighed to herself. "Must have been some drama huh?" she smiled awkwardly. Jason looked at her sorrowful face, and got up from his seat. Walking in slow-paced steps, he trailed himself to Sakura's bed, and made a seat of it.

"Look, Sakura, we need to talk."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Ha. We need to talk. The four most feared words in the English language."

Jason snorted. He put his hand on Sakura's. She flinched from the touch, but soon laid her hand to rest. Then, without a moment's hesitancy, Jason removed a small box from his pocket, opened it, and flashed it before Sakura's eyes.

She gasped. Jason smiled. Inside that box was the most magnificent ring ever made, one carved with so much carefulness and tending that one would think the maker would never dare to part with it. It was a 24-karat diamond ring the size of a large pea. "Oh my god!" Sakura said out loud. "Jason!"

Jason smiled widely, and put the ring on Sakura's finger. She watched lovingly as he did so, and then, without a moment to lose, she kissed him hard.

Something at the door dropped. She stopped, turned around toward the door, only to see a shadow moving the other way. Shrugging her shoulders, she kissed Jason again, her diamond reflecting glorious shine under the bright sun through the open windows.

"I thought we broke up," Sakura smiled, her face inches away from Jason's.

"What? Nonsense. I could never live a day without your smile."

Sakura felt like the happiest person on earth.

"WHAT? You're in love with Yumiko? You can't possibly be!" Taraku said in disbelief, his hands on Sashimi's shoulders.

"Why not? I've been in love with Yumiko for a long time." Sashimi replied, shaking herself off of Taraku's touch.

"But he's a total _jerk_! You can't fall in love with someone like _that_!" Taraku argued. Sashimi turned around, her face radiating anger. "Like what? Like you? Like a conceited, self-loving bastard? You disgust me." She finished.

Taraku widened his eyes. For a moment he just stood there, and then, as if lightning stroke his heart, he broke away silently into the rain.

Sashimi watched his shadow in utmost pain. "No, you fool. I only said that because I love you. Can't you see?"

"—AND CUT!" Eriol said. "Beautiful, absolutely stunning." Sakura turned around and smiled. Syaoran ran back to the set from the man-made rain, his body wet from water. "I'm going to go take a shower now," he said cheerily. Eriol nodded.

"Wait, Eriol!" Sakura yelled as Eriol got up to get some coffee. "Yes?" Eriol asked.

"I don't get it. Why would Sashimi tell Taraku that she loved Yumiko if she truly loves him?" Sakura asked.

Eriol chuckled. For a moment he was searching for the right words to say. "You see, the thing is, Sashimi only said that because she wanted to hurt Taraku."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, because she saw Taraku kissing another girl!" Sakura's eyebrow was raised even higher.

"It was a misunderstanding of course. The other girl pulled Taraku to her and Taraku didn't pull away in time. Instead, he just stood there, his whole body frozen, like he couldn't do a thing at all." Eriol explained. "And Sashimi caught it all. She just wants to hurt Taraku as deep as he had hurt her. They're two people who are trying their best to stay away from each other because they love each other so."

Sakura stared. "O…kay. Sure. Whatever. Want me to go get your coffee for you now?" she offered. "Sure," Eriol said as he handed Sakura the empty cup. "Strong, black, no sugar please."

"Yessir!" Sakura saluted, and walked off to the cafeteria. Jason walked over as soon as Sakura left. "So how did it go?"

"Great. Your fiancée is a real find, Jason," Eriol smiled kindly. "The movie's going really good."

"Haha, of course. _My_ Sakura's only the best all around," Jason smirked. Syaoran was passing by. Stopping in his tracks, Syaoran smiled to himself, and walked over to Jason. He dropped his hands on Jason's shoulder on purpose, and Jason shrieked in surprise.

"What a coward," Syaoran whispered to himself. "Don't worry, Jason, Sakura's yours, your trash, yours _forever_. I'll just keep my hands on other _better_ women." He smirked, and walked away. "What a loser," Syaoran said along the way.

"Yumiko," Sashimi started.

"Yes?" Yumiko turned around. He was working on his science project. Seeing Sashimi, he extended both of his hands, and pulled her to him.

"No, not today," Sashimi insisted, her hands pushing his body away from hers, "I came to ask you a favor."

Yumiko raised his eyebrows. "Ask away then," he smiled kindly.

Sakura looked at the ground. "it's kind of embarrassing, so don't laugh at me. But will you…. Go out with me? Just to make Taraku jealous?" she asked in a sweet tone.

Yumiko looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Oh please don't make me repeat it. It's hard enough to say it the first time."

He looked out the window. His hands rested peacefully on his hips, his eyes reflecting stress and sorrow. "Now why would I do that?"

Sashimi kept her eyes to the ground. "Because… because I want him to realize how much I mean to him… how much he means to me. I want to invoke jealousy."

Yumiko dropped his jaws. "…" He turned around again, and continued to work on his science project. "Sashimi, that's low. That's real low, even for you."

A tear fell out of Sashimi's eyes. How else will she find a way to make Taraku love her? She's run out of options! How will she ever repay his friendship? When he's the one that showed her his world, opened up her eyes, and set her heart free? She wanted to love him, but in her heart she knew, all they could ever be… is friends.

Yes. All they could ever be is friends. That is, until she finds courage to tell him how she truly feels.

--END OF SCENE 89—

there are 103 scenes / they shot the later ones first

**A.N.** ok this chapter was kind of dramatic, but it's better writing I guess? Not _that_ much better, but It's 3:31am on new years day, so I'm sorry if I'm not in a writing zone. But anyway, please _please_ review! I will be sooo happy that you did. I'm sorry for the late update. And Also, _please_ review Cherished in my heart and Love once more! Esp. love once more, because I think that story might have a chance if you guys pitched in and reviewed for once! Pleaseeee! I'm begging youuuu : ( make it a new years present : )

Also, chess over boys and eyes of hate. Esp. chess over boys.


End file.
